


Cookies and Congratulations

by CallieeGirl



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, All four of them are dorks, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Mentioned Pregnancy, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl
Summary: Some news is revealed, the cookies are gone, and Marinette supposes congratulations are in order.Tumblr Prompt: "I'm pregnant."





	Cookies and Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy!

"Yeah, I just made a batch this morning. They should be on the counter-" Marinette and Alya stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, both staring wide-eyed at the scene that was before them.

There, on the counter in the Dupain-Cheng's kicthen, was an empty plate where cookies had been and two people stood beside it, half-eaten cookies in their hands.

"Adrien! Nino! Those were supposed to be for our sleepover tonight!" Marinette glared at the boys, who both swallowed and gave sheepish grins.

"... Hi?" Adrien waved to his girlfriend, who seemed to be focused on the plate that was on the counter. 

Alya crossed her arms and stared Nino down. "Nino Lahiffe! You are in _so_ much trouble!"

"It was Adrien's idea!" Nino blurted out, pointing accusingly at his best friend.

"Hey!" The accused blonde looked at Nino, shocked he would throw Adrien under the bus. "I thought we were friends!"

"Sorry, dude. Girlfriend's scarier than you," the DJ replied.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The designer asked, her eyes moving off the plate to Adrien.

"Uh..." The model thought for a moment before grinning. "I'm pregnant," he said and popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth. No one said anything, the room completely silent, while Nino, Alya, and Marinette tried to process what Adrien just said. Then, Alya started laughing, Nino doing the same after a moment.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his friends laughing and no longer scolding him. His gaze then focused on the bluenette, who still had a frown on her face. "Marinette?" He asked his girlfriend, hoping she wasn't still angry. Alya and Nino stopped at the sound of her name and turned to look at her. She opened her mouth to speak, and Adrien was sure she would yell.

"Congratulations."

_Wait, what?_

The blonde blinked a couple times, looking from Marinette, to Nino, to Alya, and back to Marinette, wondering if he missed something. The designer's face broke into a smile and she began giggling. The others soon joined in, and the plate of cookie crumbs was forgotten as the girls began 'planning' Adrien's baby shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, I know, but I couldn't pass up the chance to write this 😂. Let me know if you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
